mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Zuh?
Zuh? is a recurring gag in My Gym Partner's a Monkey. It's an inquisitive catchphrase used by a character to express confusion or surprise, over something that perplexes him/her. It's used the same way the informal determiners "Huh?" or "Wha?" are used. Occurrences I Fear Pretties :Mr. Hornbill: A word, Mr. Lyon. I'm afraid you've got your facts completely wrong. The Sumatran Rhino is not the rarest rhino. The Vietnamese Rhino is. Please try to be a little more careful with your facts next time. :Jake: Yeah, Adam. Don't you dare jeapordadize my edumacation. :Adam: Zuh? Making the Grade :fearfully anticipates what his report card grades might be :Adam: Okay, here goes. :slowly pulls out his report card; and is puzzled by the results :Adam: Zuh? :reads his nonsensical stickers for grades :Adam: A happy clown face, a pickle, and two doggy biscuits? And I got a rainbow in English? What kind of grade is a leprechaun. Sick Day :brings out a cardboard cut our of Jake :Jake's Tape Recording: I love my butt! :Windsor: I made this one, myself. :Jake's Tape Recording: Stop taping me, Windsor! :Adam: Zuh? The Big Field Trip Part 1 :Jake: Now I remember why we aren't supposed to play on the bus, Adam. Music puts us to sleep. :and everyone other animal falls asleep :Adam: I guess music really does soothe the savage beast. notices the bus driver is also asleep Zuh? The Big Field Trip Part 2 :performs the "detachable thumb" magic trick for Ingrid and Lupe and "removes his thumb" :Ingrid/Lupe: Zuh? :puts his thumb back on :Windsor: Puh. Illusion. :and Lupe applaud, in astonishment Gorilla of My Dreams :talks to Deb about his annoying friends :Windsor: At times, they can go beyond the pale. :Deb: You'll be getting some new friends after the wedding. :Windsor: Zuh? The Prince and the Pooper :Dobie: Get cracking! I've got napping to do and you're behind on your chores! :Jake: Zuh? The Morning Zoo :students of CDMS become huge fans of Adam's radio persona :Adam: Did you hear that, Jake? I'm finally popular. Jake remodeling the office Zuh? ---- :Jake: How'd you get your memory back? :Adam: Oh, that. I just predented to be Dork Dorkerson. :Jake: Zuh? Flesh Fur Fantasy :notices Adam, wearing a gorilla costume :Jake: ADAM HAS BEEN SWALLOWED BY A GORILLA! :takes the head item off :Adam: Phew. :Slips: No, dude, check it out! He like, totally ripped that gorilla's head off! :Windsor: The truth of the matter is far more horrible than your naive, albeit, adorable observations imply, for it appears our furless friend, is wearing an animal costume. :Jake/Slips/Ingrid: Zuh? Lie, Cheetah, Steal :Coach Gills: voiceover And that was the moment that everything changed. One look into those piercing black eyes and I knew this "Mr. Cheetah" was unlike any athlete I've ever seen before, and not bad looking either. :Mr. Cheetah: Voice over, huh? That's cool. :Coach Gills: loud Zuh? ... SO, WHERE'S MY WORTHLESS EXCUSE FOR AN ASSISTANT!? The Butt of the Jake :Dr. Baboonski: It's normal to fuss over your butt, Jake. :Jake: You mean, I'm normal? :Dr. Baboonski: Well, no, Jake. Something is clearly amiss. :Jake: Oh, that would be Debbie, though she prefers to be called a "Ms". Silly, Debbie. :Dr. Baboonski: Actually, you're not the first monkey to name his cheeks. :Jake: Zuh? The Hyena and the Mighty :Hyena cries and Windsor comforts him :Windsor: Do you guys realize what you've done? :and Jake shake their heads :Windsor: Hyenas need to laugh to survive. Laughing keeps the oxygen flowing to their brains. If they don't laugh, it's only a matter of time, before they become the next unfortunate victim of the animal food chain. :Adam/Jake: Zuh? Robo Frog 3000 :Pixiefrog: A robot could never manage the difficult, interpersonal conflicts of a living faculty. :Coyote: True, but what if the faculty is all robits? :Faculty: Yeah, what if. :revealed the rest of CDMS's faculty has been replaced by robots :Pixiefrog: Zuh? ---- :Robot Adam: Phase two, replacing problemed students with trouble-free robots. :Adam: Zuh? Hygiene Hijinks :Bull: I just don't feel like smashing people anymore. :Jake: You mean, the sight of me doesn't drive you to a furious rage? :Bull: Sure it does. I'm just too busy admiring the sight of me to do anything about it. :Adam/Jake: Zuh? Mandrill of the House :runs away, crying :Adam: What's wrong with him? :Slips: Oh, he's been that way, ever since his mom started dating Mr. Mandrill. :Adam/Jake/Lupe/Ingrid: Zuh? Synch or Swim :flushes his sea simians down the toilet :Adam: What did you do!? :Jake: I took your advice. I flushed them because they were boring. :Adam: I didn't flush mine because they were boring. I flushed them because they ... expired. :Jake: Zuh? Lyon's Anatomy :Pixiefrog: You boys threaten to fire Hornbill like I asked? :Jake: Not only did we threaten to fire him, we did fire him. :Pixiefrog: Zuh? Human Behavior :picks his nose in Miss Chameleon's class, ignoring the teacher :Chameleon: Mr. Spidermonkey! :Jake: Zuh? ---- :Kerry: I swear, if you do anything to embarrass me other than having the a monkey out on a leash, I SWEAR I'LL ... Zuh? Lonely Lyon :Jake: There's just one thing I don't get. :Adam: What? :Jake: Why do you throw away your own poops? :Adam: Zuh? Lyon of the Party :Bull: What are ya? Scared of me or something? :Adam: Heh-heh ... no? :Bull: That's good. Cuz I wouldn't want no scaredy babies at my birthday party. :hands Adam a birthday invitation :Adam: Zuh? Go Fetch :Coach Gills: Jake and Adam, you're team captains! :Adam/Jake: ZUH?!!! :Coach Gills: Don't "Zuh" me! Start picking! Category:Running Gags